Alabama and the University of Alabama Birmingham (UAB) are in the heart of a growing HIV/AIDS epidemic that disproportionately afflicts the most vulnerable populations The UAB Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) has been at the forefront of HIV prevention and therapeutic investigation for over 25 years. Seven years ago, the UAB CFAR formed the Alabama-Clinical Trials Unit (A-CTU): A partnership of UAB Investigators dedicated to conducting high-impact HIV-related studies in a resource poor region of the United States. The A-CTU has been conducting clinical studies sponsored by the HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN), the Microbicide Trials Network (MTN), and the Adult Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) and shares resources In a single building The CTU has enrolled over 900 participants Into 45 separate clinical trials. This application provides plans to add the HIV Prevention Trials Network (HPTN) to create a single Clinical Research Site (CRS). This single, coordinated CTU addresses priority areas in HIV clinical research and utilizes established partnerships with the patient/participant community, experience In NIAID- and Industry-funded clinical trials, and collaborations with UAB CFAR investigators. RELEVANCE: This application seeks approval to continue conducting clinical trials to advance our understanding of the treatment and prevention of HIV and related diseases. The Alabama Clinical Trials Unit plans to conduct these trials for several different NIH-sponsored networks Including the HVTN, HPTN, MTN, and ACTG at a the University of Alabama at Birmingham.